The Amazing Rocket Hood (book series)
The Amazing Rocket Hood is a story written by celebrated Wattpadder Darlyn Paguio. As of May 31t, 2018, based on Facebook game, Criminal Case. It focused upon the installed adventure of 33 year old detective Scott Jones who dream of becoming bounty hunter known as Rocket Hood. He goes on adventures in every dimensions, countries, galaxy and more. Character Scott Jones/Rocket Hood Roderick “Rodney” Scott Jones-King is an bounty hunter/detective who was idolized to become a bounty hunter in 2020. He is 33 years old in the first book, 38 in the final book, and 71 in the spin off book. He is son of David Jones and Naomy and brother of Samuel and Abby. Although he is a martial artist, he can only fight enemies. His adoptive cousin and best friend is Ryan Jones who once as Tattletail. He and Katie Bell have a dislike for each other, although it is revealed in later episodes that they secretly like each other.123456 Jimmy is usually seen wearing a red T-shirt with his yellow trademark atom symbol on it, blue jeans, and white Chuck-Taylor Converse All-Star sneakers, but blue shorts and brown shoes in the film. He has blue eyes and huge brown hair that is considered "anti-gravity" and is in a whipped-up form, earning him many nicknames from classmates (especially Cindy), such as "Whippy-Dip" from his clone Evil Jimmy, and "Señor Fudge-Head" and "Buzz Adams" (from Cosmo in The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour). In addition to his parents, several of his other relatives have also appeared on the show.78 Ryan Jones Darwin Watterson The Amazing World of Gumball character First appearance "Early Reel" (prototype) "The DVD" (final concept) Last appearance TBA Created by Ben Bocquelet Voiced by Jake Pratt (pilot) Kwesi Boakye (seasons 1-2 & season 3 episode: "The Kids") Terrell Ransom Jr. (seasons 3 to 4 & season 5 The Rerun to The Copycats) Donielle T. Hansley Jr. (season 5 & 6 to The Cage and The Anybody) Christian J. Simon (season 6 from The Faith-present) Information Full name Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson, III Nickname(s) Walking Fish (by Granny Jojo) JPXFRD (by 4-year-old Gumball) Aliases Fish Kid Species Goldfish (with legs) Gender Male Occupation Student Affiliation Elmore Junior High Family Richard Watterson (adoptive father) Nicole Watterson (adoptive mother) Gumball Watterson (adoptive brother) Anais Watterson (adoptive sister) Significant other(s) Carrie Krueger (girlfriend) Relatives Jojo Watterson (adoptive paternal grandmother) Frankie Watterson (adoptive paternal grandfather) Louie (adoptive paternal step-grandfather) Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt (adoptive maternal grandparents) Nationality American Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson, III (voiced by Kwesi Boakye, seasons 1-2 and season 3 episode The Kids; Terrell Ransom Jr., season 3 episode The Kids; to 5 episode The Copycats; Donielle T. Hansley Jr., rest of season 5 to season 6 episodes The Cage and The Anybody; Christian J. Simon, season 6 episode The Anybody onward) is a 10 year old8 orange goldfish, and Gumball's best friend and adoptive brother. Initially given to Gumball as a pet, Darwin later sprouted legs and subsequently became a full member of the Watterson family. The series' first season depicted Darwin with a tendency to be more naive and gullible than others, due to his sudden introduction into the world; subsequent seasons established his more serious side, including the ability to think logically and, in "The Words", speak his mind freely.9 Although Gumball can sometimes be a negative influence on him, Darwin is extremely loyal to Gumball and often helps him out of sticky situations. He is sometimes shown to not exhibit normal behaviour, such as calling his adoptive parents Mr. Dad and Mrs. Mom. Books The Amazing Rocket Hood The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 2 The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 3 The Final Amazing Rocket Hood Chronology Category:Wattpad Stories Category:Wattpad Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan art Category:Criminal Case Fanfiction